I Can Do This
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is a Danny and Marc story, so obviously AU.  It is a short one-off so please feel free to read and comment. x


I Can Do This

"_I can't take it anymore. It's not working. I have to go."_

"_Cut. _Gavin yelled for the sixth time that afternoon as Marc and Danny filmed the scene after Clyde's death when Jackson walked out. _I'm just not feeling it. Work on it. That's a wrap people."_

Danny grabbed his coat and made a quick exit from the set, Mark trudging in his wake.

"_I don't get it. It's just not like us."_

Danny sighed.

"_Maybe it's got something to do with…you know?"_

Danny glared at him, daring him to finish that sentence.

"_It's nothing to do with that. Besides there is nothing else to say."_

"_Be fair. You didn't really give me a chance to explain."_

"_Explain what? We were having fun and now you're leaving you want to stop. What else is there?"_

Danny was doing his best to avoid looking at Marc directly.

"_That's the point. I am leaving the show and I may be leaving the area."_

"_Maybe. You don't know if you are yet."_

"_It was only meant to be a bit of fun."_

He squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"_And it is. Well was."_

He struggled to hold back the tears welling in his eyes.

"_Don't do this."_

"_I'm not doing anything."_

Danny backed away from Marc and tried to smile.

"_You're sure you're okay?"_

"_Definitely. Just tired it has been a long day._ He attempted to reassure Marc, as well as himself. _I might have a kip before I start getting ready for tonight."_

"_Me too and I'm definitely eating this time. I don't want a repeat of last week."_

Although Marc was a giggly drunk, he was like a bear with a sore head in the morning when it came to the hang over and as Danny's temporary room mate he was a nightmare to put up with as he threw up, wallowed in self-pity and snapped at anyone within a two mile radius.

"_That might be a good idea._ Danny grimaced. _Here. You can drive."_

He threw Marc the keys evidently still in a strop, as they hit him square in the chest.

"_Thanks for that."_

"_Sorry."_

He mumbled sarcastically as he slammed the car door.

'_Wow. Tonight is going to be so much fun.'_

Marc couldn't help thinking to himself as he started the engine.

Having had a few hours' kip to recover from what was a stressful afternoon of filming, Danny decided he would join the others at the pub.

He sat in the corner of their booth, squashed between Sammy and Adam, tuning out their conversation, but nodding and smiling in all the right places. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Marc and this hadn't gone unnoticed.

"_Why don't you say something?"_

Sammy slurred in his ear.

"_It's obvious you fancy him."_

Adam grinned tipsily.

"_I don't fancy him. We're mates. Colleagues. Nothing more." _

"_You're more like Aaron than you think."_

Sammy stated wisely. She often made more sense when drunk.

"_I am not."_

Danny hissed. He hated the very idea that he could be experiencing personally what his character was going through on screen. He was straight. He'd always been straight. Apart from that crush he'd had on Adam when he'd first arrived. But that was different. He'd been confused. The storyline had been messing with his head.

"_You are mate. And if you don't say something you'll end up just like Aaron did. Upset and alone."_

"_Thanks Mr and Missus Doom and Gloom. Enough about me. Have you two made any progress in your romance?"_

_"Us?"_

Sammy almost sent her drink flying across the table.

"_Don't be soft. She's not my type."_

"_Ha. What he means is I am way out of his league."_

"_Well I think before you start butting in my love life you should sort your own."_

Danny headed for the bar, as Marc was still stood there supping his pint in silence.

"_Hey."_

He whispered as he snaked his hand round his waist.

"_I wondered when you were going to come over."_

"_I got held up with cupid and his missus over there."_

"_So they've still not got together yet?"_

"_No. They are trying to set me up instead."_

"_Really? Who with? I believe James is free if you wanted to go there."_

"_He's not. He's back with Guy he told me. Besides who says I'd not get with a girl?"_

Danny pouted stubbornly.

"_Would you get with a girl?"_

Marc raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"_No…yes…probably. I don't know. __God. This story is really doing my head in."_

"_James told you it would."_

Marc warned.

"_Yeah, but he knew what he was getting into. I didn't get much warning."_

"_You mean with the storyline or us?"_

"_Both."_

The boys sat in silence for several minuets, supping their drinks and looking at everyone and everything but each other.

"_Shall we go home?"_

"_You read my mind."_

Danny smiled shyly.

"_We need to talk."_

"_I know. You're driving._ This time he handed Marc the keys and held his hand for the briefest of moments. _I'll go and tell them we're leaving."_

"_Okay. I'll see you out there. _Without thinking Marc leant in and kissed Danny fleeting on the lips. _Oh God. I'm so sorry. _He whispered."

"_What for? It doesn't matter. You're not embarrassed are you?"_

"_No and you don't mind?"_

"_I wish you'd give me some credit. I'm nothing like Aaron."_

And just to prove his point, he enveloped Marc in his arms and crashed their lips together forcefully. Sammy and Adam cheered exuberantly in the background and then in a fit of high spirits mimicked their actions.

"_You're right. You're nothing like him."_

"_I know this was meant to be a bit of fun, but I have been meaning to tell you-"_

"_Not here. Lets go home."_

Smiling he offered Danny his hand as they walked to the car, oblivious to all the stares and mutterings aimed in their general direction.


End file.
